


Fallen Cherry Blossom

by AmberGreen309 (orphan_account)



Series: Akashi Just Wants a Hug [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Basketball, Bullying, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Karaoke, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-16 15:26:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10574130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AmberGreen309
Summary: "I'm tired of being the strong one... I'm tired of having no one... Can't I not be okay for once?"





	

_**"Sometimes the strongest among us are the ones who smile through silent pain, cry through closed doors and fight battles nobody knows about."** _

* * *

☆°•☆°•☆

* * *

_Why am I doing this?_ Akashi thought as he stared at the crimson red falling from his arms. _Why am I so weak?_ Akashi reached into the cabinet above the mirror and grabbed the gauze, carefully wrapping it around his injured wrists.

_Why am I so alone? Why do I feel... empty...?_

* * *

☆°•☆°•☆

* * *

He quit basketball. He didn't, couldn't play anymore. The sport his mother had introduced to him, was now too painful to play. His loss... Had been too much for him to handle.

_No one cares that I quit anyways.... They're probably all relieved that I'm gone._

* * *

 ☆°•☆°•☆

* * *

_I wonder what the point of my existence is._ Akashi glanced out at the moon, his wrists dripping red onto the floor. _I mean... I don't enjoy living anymore.... So what's the point?_

He sighed and wrapped his wrists quickly with gauze. _They're multiplying. Father would be disappointed._

* * *

☆°•☆°•☆

* * *

_"Akashi-kun_ _me, Kagami and the Miracles are all going out for lunch, would you like to join?"_

"What time?"

_"We're meeting up in about an hour."_

"Sure."

Akashi hung up and glanced down to stare at the heavy rope. He curled it up and gently tucked it under his bed.

_I guess it wouldn't hurt to see them... One last time._

* * *

☆°•☆°•☆

* * *

Going out for lunch had been a mistake. Akashi had simply stared at his former teammates as they conversed. He had never felt more lonely.

He couldn't help but wonder, if he was even their friend. He wondered if he had ever been.

* * *

☆°•☆°•☆

* * *

 Akashi walked into his classroom and ignored all the stares and disgusted whispers.

_"I heard he quit after one loss."_

_"What a loser."_

_"He just couldn't handle it."_

_"He shouldn't have even been on the team."_

_"He's just a **mistake**."_

Akashi sat down and scratched at his wrists. He wanted to see them bleed, but he managed to restrain himself.

_After all, it'd be disastrous if anyone found out..._

* * *

☆°•☆°•☆

* * *

 Akashi stared at the rope hesitantly. _What are you waiting for?_ A voice whispered and Akashi's hands started moving. Slowly the rope began to take the form of a noose.

Akashi stared at it, his stomach twisting and turning with nerves.

 _Come on, all you have to do is find a suitable place to put it._ And then, Akashi's legs started moving. He soon found himself standing in front of his bed. He had one of the fancy ones that had poles around the top. Akashi threw the rope over one the of the poles and securely tied a knot.

Akashi bit his lip, still hesitant.

 _Do it. Climb onto the bed, it'll be over soon._ Akashi took a deep breath, before climbing onto the bed. He grabbed the noose and placed it around his neck.

_Jump.... Jump... Jump!_

Tears fell and he took a step forward and closed his eyes.

_It'll be over soon._

* * *

☆°•☆°•☆

* * *

"Young Master!" A maid screeched and rushed over to Akashi's form. She took him down from the rope and started performing CPR on the young teen.

"Come on.... Come on Young Master..." She whispered as she pumped his stomach. 

Finally, Akashi let out a loud cough. The maid sighed in relief as Akashi broke into a coughing fit. She managed to pick him up and she rushed outside.

"We must get Young Master to the hospital!" She said and the driver complied without question.

* * *

☆°•☆°•☆

* * *

Akashi open his eyes and sighed. _I'm not dead._ He looked to the side and realized that he had no visitors, no one waiting in hope that'd he'd wake up. He closed his eyes again to stop the tears from falling.

_I've failed.... I can't do anything properly._

* * *

☆°•☆°•☆

* * *

 "Seijuro, mind telling me what your little, _attempt_ was all about?" Masaomi said, staring at him with narrow eyes.

"I thought you'd already know the answer to that father. It's simple, I don't see a need to live anymore."

"You are my heir Seijuro, you will stay alive whether you like it or not."

* * *

☆°•☆°•☆

* * *

_"Akashichii! We're all meeting up again, would you like to come?"_

"Sure. What time and where?"

_"We're meeting at Seirin High tomorrow at 12:00am. Sound good?"_

"Yeah.... I'll see you tomorrow."

_"Goodbye Akashichii!"_

Akashi swallowed and looked at himself in the mirror. He had a bandage wrapped around his neck to prevent an infection. It turns out that rope is quite rough on skin.

* * *

☆°•☆°•☆

* * *

"Hi, Akashi-kun."

"Hello Kuroko." Akashi replied. He scanned the area and saw that everyone was here.

"I see everyone arrived." _Why am I here?_

"Yes, Akashi-kun." _This was a mistake._

"It's nice to see everyone again." _Please help me. I need you all._

"Hello Aka-chin. Wanna snack?" Murasakibara offered and Akashi shook his head.

"No thank you. Is there a reason we all meet up?"

"We decided to play basketball one last time before the Inter Highs." Aomine said and Akashi blinked.

"Oh. I see." He said, refusing to look anyone in the eyes.

"Let's split into teams! I'll go with Kurokochii, Aominechii and Kagamichii!" Kise said.

"No way! I don't want to be on Kise's team!" Aomine said and Kise stared at Aomine in betrayal.

"So mean Aominechii!!"

The Miracles started arguing about who would be in who's group and Akashi stared feeling sick to his stomach.

None of them even mentioned him. _They don't want you here, so leave._

"I think I'm going to head out." Akashi said and everyone froze and turned to look at him.

"Huh? But you just got here Akashichii." Kise said. Akashi fiddled with his long sleeves, his wrists aching.

"I won't be playing, so I do not see the point of me staying."

"What? Why wouldn't the head of the Generation of Miracles play? You scared of me kicking your ass?" Kagami asked, staring down at the shorter male.

"I don't play basketball anymore." Akashi said and everyone stared at him in absolute shock.

"Wha? Why doesn't Aka-chin play anymore." Murasakibara asked.

"I've got better things to do now." Akashi said and Midorima frowned.

"It wouldn't kill you to play just one more time, would it?" Aomine asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm not playing." Akashi said firmly and Aomine raised his hands in defense.

"Chill man, it was just a suggestion." He said, scoffing slightly. Akashi inwardly flinched at Aomine's tone and fought back tears. He would not appear so weak in front of them.

"I will.... I will take my leave." Akashi said softly, before turning and swiftly walking away. He scratched at his wrists once he was out of sight, wanting to see crimson stain his very existence.

After all, it was the only thing keeping him alive.

* * *

☆°•☆°•☆

* * *

Akashi lied on his bed and stared out his window, looking at the moon. The dull sting in his wrists were keeping him up, as well as his tears. He had gone to see his therapist today, but he hadn't told her anything. Mostly because he knew that she would report everything back to his father.

All that confidential stuff was bull shit.

He glanced down at his freshly bandaged wrists, watching as his blood slowly leaked through the gauze.

_I can't believe this is what I've been reduced to.... How did this happen to me of all people?_

* * *

☆°•☆°•☆

* * *

"Akashichii.... Why...?"

Akashi refused to stare at the blonde model, instead looking down at the ground. Blood splattered onto the floor and Akashi squeezed his eyes shut. Kise was staring at him in absolute anguish.

"You.... You don't understand! You don't understand what it's like to always be alone! To have everyone hate you! You don't understand and you never will! " Akashi yelled and Kise's eyes filled with tears.

"Akashichii..." He said and he threw his arms around his former captain. Akashi trembled in his arms and Kise hugged him

"You're right. I don't understand. But I can try to. I'm going to help you Akashichii. I won't let you go that easily. I promise that I'll save you." Kise said, and Akashi broke. He let out a loud wail and clung to Kise like he was his life force.

"Please Kise... Please save me!"

* * *

☆°•☆°•☆

* * *

"Akashichii! Wait up!" Akashi stopped and turned to see Kise running towards him, waving and smiling.

"What is it Kise?"

"Let's go to an amusement park!"

"Why?"

"To have fun of course! Let's go Akashichii!" Kise grabbed Akashi's hand and dragged him away.

"K-Kise! W-Wait!"

And so, he and Kise went to the amusement park and Akashi would admit, he did have fun. For once, he actually felt happy.

_I can't remember the last time I felt like this..._

Akashi walked down the halls and tried to ignore all the stares. His school still hadn't forgiven him for leaving the basketball team.

 _"_ _Ugh, why's the loser still here?"_

_"He should just leave already."_

_"He should just **die**."_

Akashi flinched when he heard the last one and his grip tightened on his backpack. His wrists started to ache and tears threatened to fall.

_Maybe... I should just die..._

"Akashichii!"

Akashi looked up from the ground at the sound.

"K-Kise...?"

"Hey Akashichii!" Kise said with a big smile. All around them, students were staring at Kise in awe.

And they were looking at Akashi in disgust.

_"That's Kise Ryouta!"_

_"What's he doing with a loser like Akashi?"_

_"I bet it's out of pity."_

"What are you doing here?"

"I came here to pick you up! I thought we could hang out together." Kise said, smiling brightly.

"You didn't have to..."

"I wanted to Akashichii." Kise said, his eyes warm and gentle.

"Kise! What's a model like you doing with Akashi? Why don't you come hang out with us?" A flirty voice said. Kise and Akashi looked to see a blonde girl staring at Kise. She practically had stars coming out of her eyes.

"Huh?" Kise said dumbly.

"Come on Kise! Join us! Some of my girls really want to meet you." The girl said. She put her hand on Kise's arm and tried to lead him away.

"Sorry, but I came to see Akashichii." Kise said and he gently removed the blonde's hand from his arm. The girl's face twisted into a look of disgust at Akashi's name.

"Why do you want to see this retard?" Immediately, Kise's expression changed from polite, to furious.

"What did you just call him?" He asked, his voice deadly. Akashi stared at him with wide eyes. _He's.... standing up for me... Why...?_

"Um... you mean you actually like this self centered whore?" When the girl said that, Kise lost his temper. He raised his hand and slapped her right across the face.

"Shut the fuck up. You don't know what he's been through! Get out of my face right now you slut." Kise said, his eyes shadowed and his body trembling in anger. The girl clutched her cheek and stared at Kise is shock. Her cheek started to turn red, and then she turned and ran off.

"K-Kise! Why did you do that?!" Akashi said, staring at his friend.

"How long has this been going on Akashichii?" Kise demanded and Akashi looked away.

"Ever since I left the team..."

Kise frowned at the response, before grabbing Akashi's hand.

"Let's go to my place. Sound good?"

Akashi nodded wordlessly and followed Kise, both of them ignoring all the stares of Akashi's peers.

"Akashichii. I think you should come and enroll at Kaijo." He said and Akashi froze.

"What?"

"I don't think you should stay at Rakuzan. It's only going to make things worse." Kise said and Akashi flinched, knowing that Kise was referring to his mental health.

"I'd have to convince my father to let me transfer..."

"Kaijo has a good business course that you could take." Kise said.

"I... I guess I could speak with my father on the matter." Akashi said and Kise smiled, before grabbing Akashi's small hand.

"I'm sure you'll be able to convince him." Kise said and Akashi felt a warm feeling in his heart.

_Huh? What... is this?_

* * *

☆°•☆°•☆

* * *

_"Hey Akashichii! What's up?"_

"My father said I could transfer."

_"Wha?! Really! That's awesome!! Yay!"_

_"When are you transferring over?"_

"This is my last week at Rakuzan. I'll be attending Kaijo next week."

_"Yay! I can't wait to show you around!"_

"Kise...?"

_"Yes Akashichii?"_

"I just wanted to say thank you...."

_"You're welcome Akashichii! But I don't really know why you're thanking me."_

"You're helping me.... And.... you care about me... So... Thank you."

_"You don't have to thank me for that Akashichii! I'll always care about you!"_

Akashi smiled at the response and wiped away a stray tear from his eye.

_"Sorry to cut this short, but I have to go. I'll talk to you later, okay Akashichii?"_

"Okay. I'll see you later Kise."

* * *

 ☆°•☆°•☆

* * *

 "Everyone, we have a new student today." The teacher said. "Could you please introduce yourself?"

"My name is Akashi Seijuro."

"Akashi, you may take a seat beside Kise." Akashi nodded and walked over to Kise who was smiling at him widely.

"Hey Akashichii!"

"Hello Kise."

And then the lesson began.

* * *

☆°•☆°•☆

* * *

 Akashi had been attending Kaijo for a month now and he had to admit, it was much better then Rakuzan. However, he still received a bit of hate from some of Kise's fangirls, because he was taking up too much of Kise's time.

Kise assured him that it was okay and that the fangirls didn't mean anything they said, but that didn't stop Akashi from falling into despair. He still stained his wrists red everyday, but Kise was slowly helping him heal.

He only made three cuts on each wrists instead of eight, so that was an improvement. His therapist had sensed the change as well, seeing as he was not constantly scratching his wrists during sessions.

"Akashichii! You wanna come and watch me play basketball?"

"Sure..." Akashi bit his lip. Kise had been trying to get him to play or watch basketball for awhile now. Kise had yet to encourage him to try and join the team, but he had tried to get Akashi to play against him when it was just the two of them.

"Alright! Let's go!" Kise said and he grabbed Akashi's hand. It had become a regular thing that happened between them. Kise would grab his hand and drag him off to whatever place he wanted to take Akashi to. It hadn't bothered Akashi at first because he assumed Kise grabbed his hand to prevent any pain for Akashi considering the scars on his wrists.

But now, every time Kise held his hand, Akashi had this warm feeling in his heart and he couldn't identify it. It wasn't necessarily unpleasant, but it felt quite awkward.

"Oi! Why are you late Kise?" His captain yelled.

"Sorry Senpai! I was showing Akashi around." Kise said. Kasamatsu raised an eyebrow.

"Fine. Just go get change already!"

"Yes Senpai!"

Akashi watched Kise run off to the change room, before looking back at the basketball team. The captain walked over to him, looking skeptical.

"Are you here to join Akashi?" Kasamatsu asked and Akashi shook his head.

"No. Kise invited me to come and watch."

Kasamatsu nodded. "That's fine with me."

Akashi gave him a nod and Kasamatsu jogged off and started yelling orders at his team.

_I remember when I used to do that. It seems so long ago..._

* * *

☆°•☆°•☆

* * *

 "So? What'd you think Akashichii?" Akashi glanced up at Kise, a questioning look on his face.

"What do you mean Kise?"

"I mean, what'd you think of the team?" Kise asked, tilting his head and Akashi relished the warm look in Kise's eyes. 

"Well?"

"O-Oh. Well, the teams skilled, but I don't think everyone is using their abilities to the fullest. I'm not sure how to fix that though. I'd have to examine them more." Akashi said and Kise blinked.

"Oh, okay. I'll let Senpai know what you think." Kise said and Akashi froze.

"W-What?! No, don't tell him that. I don't want to intrude. It's not my place." Akashi muttered.

"Akashichii, no one will mind. I promise." Kise said gently and Akashi bit his lip.

"I just don't feel comfortable doing that." 

"Okay. I won't force you to do anything."

"Thanks Kise." Akashi said, smiling gratefully and Kise felt his heart flutter at the sight. _C-Cute!_

And then Kise's eyes widened at his own thought.  _W-What am I thinking?!_

"Kise, are you alright?" Akashi asked, looking up at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine Akashichii! Don't worry about it! Let's just head home, K?"

"If you say so. I'll see you tomorrow."

Kise watched his former captain walked off and shook his head.  _I shouldn't be thinking about Akashichii in that way. It'll only make everything worse._

 _Kise is acting weirdly._ Akashi studied his friend out of the corner of his eyes, before turning his focus back on his lunch. _What if everything he's done has been out of pity?_ His stomach lurched at the thought and he pushed his lunch tray away.

"Akashichhi?" Kise looked at the red head in concern

"I'm not hungry." Akashi muttered, not meeting Kise's eyes. Kise frowned at his answer and opened his mouth to talk, but then the bell rang.

"I'll see you later Kise." Akashi quickly walked away and once he was out of sight, he wiped at the tears that were escaping.

* * *

☆°•☆°•☆

* * *

 Akashi walked through the slient halls of Kaijo, holding his textbooks tightly. Kise had basketball practice, so Akashi was walking home alone today. A few tears escaped his eyes and Akashi wiped them away

 _Idiot. Why are you crying? Nothing's happened..._ AKashi sniffed and wiped his eyes again. He had to stop. His father would be angry if he showed weakness.

"Look at the baby." Akashi looked up to see a group of teenagers in the Kaijo uniform. They all sneered at him and one of them walked up to him.

"Well little boy? Why yah crying?" He asked and Akashi looked away.

"That's none of your buisness." His response seemed to anger the man, because a second later Akashi found himself on the ground.

"Look at the little weakling." A kick was swiftly delivered to his side and Akashi coughed, spitting up blood. The others soon joined and began to hit him. Akashi curled up in a ball and squeezed his eyes shut, hoping that it'll be over soon.

Finally, the boys stopped and backed off.

"See yah around. You won't tell anyone 'bout this little,  _exchange._ Right?" Weakly, Akashi nodded and the boys left. Akashi curled up even more and let out a sob.  _Weak... I'm so weak! I can't do_ anything...

* * *

☆°•☆°•☆

* * *

_"Akashi-kun, we're all going out to karaoke for Kise-kun's birthday, do you want to come?"_

"O-Okay..."

_"We'll be meeting up at the karaoke place near Seirin at around 4:00pm. Okay?"_

"Right... I'll be there."

_"Bye Akashi-kun."_

Akashi hung up and buried his face in his hands. His wrists cried in protest, but he ignored the harsh sting. He sniffled and wiped his cheek, but ended up getting blood smeared on his cheek.  _Idiot..._ He thought, before getting up and going to the bathroom. He wrapped gauze around his wounds and he sniffed again.

  _I'm sorry Kise....But I don't think I'm getting better..._

* * *

☆°•☆°•☆

* * *

 Akashi walked up to the karaoke place and immediately spotted all the colorful heads.

"Akashichii! You made it!!" Kise said, throwing his arms around Akashi joyfully. Akashi winced slightly when Kise hit one of his wounds from the men from a few days ago.

"Hello Kise." He said, slipping his mask back on. Kise frowned slightly at his response, before putting a smile back on his face.

"Let's go inside!" Kise said, grabbing Akashi's hand and pulling him in. The rest of the Miracles and Kagami watched them in shock. The fact that Akashi was not scolding Kise for touching him shocked them. But the fact that Kise had the guts to grab  _Akashi's_ hand, well, that was surprising.

Everyone followed the two inside and Kise gasped. The inside of the building was amazing. There were blaring lights and lots of people. It seemed more like a bar then a karaoke place to Akashi.

"This is amazing! Thanks for bringing me here!" Kise said, smiling at all his friends. They all smiled back and Kise whirled around and clapped his hands.

"Let's go find a table!" Kise said, before once again grabbing Akashi's hand and dragging him over to a free table. The others watched with raised eyebrows, before following the two. Kise and Akashi sat side by side around a circle table that was in a corner.

Kise smiled widely and Akashi allowed a soft smile appear on his face. Kise looked so happy and bright, he was almost blinding.

"Well, we should probably order something to eat." Kuroko said.

"Food~" Murasakibara muttered dreamily. 

"Is all you ever think about food?" Aomine said, frowning at Murasakibara.

"Food is tasty Mine-chin..." Murasakibara pouted childishly. Aomine face palmed and groaned.

"You're so simple minded." He said, shaking his head.

"You're one to talk Aomine-kun." Kuroko said bluntly. Everyone chuckled and Aomine glared at Kuroko.

"Oi, Kuroko!" Aomine yelled, glaring at him.

"I'm only telling the truth Aomine-kun." Kuroko said innocently. 

"Ha! Serves you right!" Kagami said, laughing heartily.

"Shut up Bakagami!" Aomine yelled. Akashi watched his friends laugh and talk together and a sad smile made its way onto his face. Truth be told, he did not feel welcome at this little party, even though he knew Kise would tell him it wasn't true, he still did not feel invited, not in the slightest.

Akashi was so lost in thought, that he completely missed the concerned look Kise shot his way. Kise slipped his hand under the table and grabbed Akashi's, entangling their fingers together. Akashi's eyes widened and a small flush appeared on his face. His heart started to beat faster and Akashi squeezed Kise's fingers.

 _W-What is going on? Why is my heart beating so much...?_ Akashi thought in bewilerment. Meanwhile, Kise showed no reaction except for a slightly brighter smile plastered on his face.

None of the other teenagers noticed Kise's and Akashi's change and simply went on talking. However, it didn't slip by Akashi that none of them attempted to converse with him. The small happiness he had felt moments ago, vanished and he began to feel even more isolated than ever before.

"Can you excuse me and Akashichii for a minute?" Kise said and Akashi looked up at Kise in surprise, as did everyone else.

"Um.... Sure?" Aomine said and Kise stood up. He grabbed Akashi's hand and dragged Akashi away.

"K-Kise! Hold up!" Akashi stammered, but Kise said nothing. He pulled Akashi into a dark corner and crossed his arms, staring at the shorter male.

"Akashichii. Why are you acting? You know you don't have to." Kise said, his voice softening. Akashi stared at his friend in surprise, before he lowered his gaze to the ground.

"But I do Kise.... I can't let the others find out..." Akashi muttered and Kise's frown deepened.

"Then why don't you tell them what's been going on?"

* * *

☆°•☆°•☆

* * *

 "What do you think those two are talking about?" Aomine said, looking over at the pair. Kuroko followed his gaze, before shrugging.

"I don't know." He said, before turning his attention back to his vanilla milkshake. 

"Those two have gotten closer." Midorima said, before pushing up his glasses.

"I've noticed that two." Murasakibara said, before biting down on a sandwich and humming happily. 

"Hmm... I've noticed it as well." Kuroko said, before slurping more of his milkshake.

"Aka-chin and Kise-chin are always holding hands. Are they together?" Murasakibara asked. The others froze at the thought.

"I doubt it. Kise wouldn't get together with someone like Akashi. It just wouldn't work right." Aomine said, putting his hands behind his head. Midorima narrowed his eyes at Aomine.

"What do you mean, someone like Akashi?" He asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Oh you know, the crazy sadistic type. Besides, Akashi's way too controlling for the potential relationship he'd ever have with Kise. Not to mention Akashi's father would never approve. Akashi'll probably end up married to some rich spoiled brat that his father wants him to marry." Aomine said dismissively. 

"That's a mean thing to say Mine-chin." Murasakibara said, frowning at his food.

"It's just the truth." Aomine said, waving his hand around.

"You shouldn't say things like that about Akashi-kun. He's our friend." Kuroko said, also frowning at Aomine.

"Geez, would you guys chill? It's not that big of a deal!" Aomine said defensively. Midorima glanced back at his former teammates and frowned at them. He watched as Kise started to agressively wave his arms around while Akashi gritted his teeth and looked at the ground, holding his arm against his side.

"It looks like they're arguing." Midorima said and the rest of the group looked over at the two. Everyone blinked when they saw Akashi closed his eyes and Kise looking at him sadly. They watched in shock as Kise gently held Akashi's cheek.

Aomine squinted as Kise's lips moved, but he couldn't make out what he was saying. Akashi's body started trembling and they watched as Kise pulled Akashi into a hug, resting his chin on Akashi's head. Kise's mouth moved and the group leaned forward, as if that would somehow help them eavesdrop.

Akashi buried his head in Kise's chest and Kise held him more tightly. Kise buried his head in Akashi's hair and they could see a small, sad smile on his face.

"What'a going on? Yeah think they're breaking up or something?" Kagami said.

"Since when was it established that Kise and Akashi were in a relationship?" Midorima asked, staring at Kagami.

"W-Well! Look at them!" Kagami said, pointing at the two. Everyone looked back at the potential couple and their jaws dropped when they saw that Akashi was crying. 

Akashi Seijuro. Was  _crying._ CRYING! They watched in shock as Kise wiped Akashi's tears away, before leaning over and placing a small kiss on Akashi's forhead.

"WHA?!?" They all yelled, minus Kuroko, who simple stared in silent shock, his mouth hanging open. Akashi wiped his tears away and Kise smiled. His lips moved and Akashi nodded, before talking as well. They separated and Akashi walked away while Kise headed back to the table.

He blinked in surprise when he saw the shocked expressions on heir face and he tilted his head.

"Uh... What's up?" He asked, frowning in confusion.

"So, how long have you and Aka-chin been together?" Murasakibara asked bluntly. Kise's face turned bright red and he jumped up in what looked like a strange kunfo position.

"WHY WOULD YOU THINK WE'RE TOGETHER?!" He shrieked, his face crimson.

"Don't think we didn't see you a second ago." Midorima said and Kise's jaw dropped.

"What?! We're not a couple! We're just good friends!!!" Kise protested. 

"Huh? Since when have you been close friends?" Aomine asked, raising an eyebrow. At his question, Kise's aura immediately changed. His face grew sad and he gained a solem air around him.

"Sorry, but it's not my place to tell you." Kise said softly, staring at the ground. Aomine raised an eyebrow at his answer.

"And why is that?" Midorima asked.

"It's just not my story to tell. Akashichii will tell you all when he's ready." Kise said, gazing in the direction Akashi had run off in. The group exchanged glances before shrugging.

"Alright then." Midorima said. A few minutes later, Akashi came back and no one questioned where he went as per Kise's orders.

And so, the celebration continued peacefully.

* * *

☆°•☆°•☆

* * *

  _"Kise...?"_

"Akashichii! What's up?"

_"Can I... Come over... please...?"_

Kise frowned at Akashi's choice of words, but didn't question him.

"Of course Akashichii! You're always welcome in my home!"

_"T-Thanks Kise... I'll be over soon..."_

"Okay! See you in a bit!"

Kise hung up after Akashi and glanced out the window of his apartment.  _I hope Akashichii is okay..._

* * *

☆°•☆°•☆

* * *

 A soft knock on his door woke Kise from his nap. Kise rubbed his eyes and stood up from his couch and stumbled over to the door. He opened it and blinked in surprise when he was suddenly enveloped in a hug. He looked down and stared at the mop of bright red hair.

 "Akashichii..." Kise mumbled, placed his arms around Akashi. Akashi trembled in his arms and Kise could tell that he was crying.

"Akashichii... What happened? Did your father do something...?" Kise asked hesitantly. Akashi sniffed and his grip tightened on Kise.  _What did his father do this time?_ Kise thought, burying his head in Akashi's hair.

"It's okay Akashichii... I'm here for you." Kise gently placed his arms under Akashi's and lifted him up. Akashi put his arms around Kise's neck and wrapped his legs around Kise's waist and clung onto him like a child. Kise gently shut the door and carried Akashi to his couch.

He tried to place him down, but Akashi refused to let him go.

"Akashichii, please let me go. I'll make you some tea and then you can tell me what happened, okay?" Kise said, and slowly Akashi let him go. Kise smiled gently and walked over to his kitchen and turned the kettle on. As he waited for the water boil he glanced back at Akashi, who had his face buried in a pillow. Even from his place in the kitchen, Kise could hear Akashi's soft sniffles.

A few minutes later, the kettle finished and Kise quickly brew the tea and then walked into the kitchen wih two cups.

"Here you go Akashichii." Kise said and handed him one of the tea cups. Akashi lifted his head and Kise felt his heart break when he saw Akashi's tear stained cheeks, his red, puffy eyes and his trembling body. Akashi took the tea cup and muttered a small thank you, before wiping his eyes.

"Do you want to tell me what happened Akashichii?" Kise asked softly.

"Father found out about my habit and he..." Akashi said, a few tears escaping. Kise frowned when akashi said habit. He knew full well what Akashi meant.

"H-He was furious... He threatened to d-disown me if I didn't stop.... He said... He said that I was a disgrace... and that I was a sad excuse for an Akashi..." Akashi said, sniffing and tears started to fall again.

"Oh Akashichii..." Kise said, before wrapping his arms around the smaller boy. Akashi buried his head in Kise's chest and let out a small sob, his body trembling. They stayed in that position until finally, Akashi's sobs and trembling seized. Eventually, Akashi's breathing evened out and he leaned more into Kise. Kise blinked in surprise and looked down at his former captain.

A small blush appeared on Kise's face when he realized that Akashi had fallen asleep on him. _Guess he tired himself out._ Kise thought, smiling softly at his friend, before drifting off himself.

* * *

☆°•☆°•☆

* * *

 "Kise...?"

 Kise opened his eyes and they widened when he realized Akashi was lying on his chest with his face scarily close. Both teens faces turned bright red.

"I-I'M SO SORRY AKASHICHII!" Kise yelped and Akashi ducked his head.

"I-It's okay..." Akashi stammered, before quickly scampering off of Kise. Akashi sat beside him, his face flushed and he fiddled with his fingers.

"S-Sorry Kise..." Akashi muttered.

"It's fine Akashichii." Kise said with a gentle smile. Kise stood up and stretched.

"Do you want anything to eat?" Kise asked.

"Anything's fine." Akashi said, giving Kise a weak smile. Kise nodded and quickly walked into the kitchen and stared making them some breakfast.

* * *

☆°•☆°•☆

* * *

 Akashi and Kise were currently on the couch watching Frozen. When Akashi told Kise that he'd never seen it before, Kise said that he just  _had_  to see it. The movie ended and Kise sat upright.

"So Akashichii, what'd you think?" Kise asked.

"It was good, but quite childish." Akashi said and Kise pouted.

"You're way too mature for your age Akashichii!" Kise pouted.

"Well excuse me!" Akashi said, crossing his arms and pouting as well. Kise's face turned pink at Akashi's pouting face.  _So cute!!_ He thought.

"Hey.... Kise...?" 

"Huh? What is it Akashichii?"

"I was... I was thinking that maybe... maybe I will tell the others about what... What's been going on..." Akashi muttered, looking down. Kise's eyes widened.

"R-Really Akashichii?!" He said before leaning over and grasping both of Akashi's hands. Akashi nodded and bit his lip.

"D-Do you think you could... you could call them all over...?"

"Of course Akashichii!"

"Kurokochii! Do you think you and Kagamichii could come over to my place? It's important."

 _"_ _Sure thing Kise-kun."_

 "Murasakibarachii, do you think you could come over to my place? It's important."

_"Hmm... Okay Kise-chin.... But I want snacks."_

"Okay! Thanks Murasakibarachii!"

* * *

☆°•☆°•☆

* * *

 "Midorimachii!! Can you come over to my place? It's really important!"

_"Why would I want to do that Kise?"_

"Please Midorimachii!?"

_"Fine, but it'd better be worth it."_

"Thank you Midorimachii!"

* * *

☆°•☆°•☆

* * *

 "Aominechii? Can you come over to my place? Please Aominechii? It's super important."

_"Ugh, that's too much work."_

"Please? I'll do whatever you want!"

_"No."_

"Akashichii wants you to be here."

_"... Fine."_

"Yay! Thank you Aominechii!

_"Tch... Whatever."_

"They're all on their way Akashichii. **"** Kise said. Akashi stiffened and fiddled with his fingers.

"Akashichii, I'll be with you the entire time. I'll be your support." Kise said gently, taking Akashi's hands and entangling their fingers.

"You're not alone anymore Akashichii. I'll be here for you no matter what." 

* * *

☆°•☆°•☆

* * *

"Hello! Come on in!" Kise said cheerfully and stood aside to let them all in.

"Oi, Why're we here Kise?" Aomine asked, frowning at the model. At the question, Kise stopped walking.

"I can't tell you." He said softly.

"Ehh? Why not Kise-chin?" Murasakibara asked, staring at the blonde in slight confusion.

"You're the one that called us here, so why wouldn't you be able to tell us?" Kagami demanded.

"Actually, Akashichii is the one who wanted to see you . I just made the phone calls." Kise explained. Everyone exchanged confused glances, but followed Kise wordlessly.

"Akashichii.... Everyone's here." Kise said softly and the Generationof Miracles all had surprised looks when they heard how soft and caring Kise's voice was. A small noise, almost like a whimper, of acknowledgement was the signal Kise had been waiting for. He quickly beckonded everyone forward and everyone (minus Kise) were surprised to see a familiar red head buried in a heap of blankets.

"Akashi?" Aomine said, blinking in surprise. At the sound of his voice, the red head slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes. Everyone stared, finding the action oddly cute.

"Akashi-kun, Kise-kun told us you were the that wanted to see us." Kuroko said, staring intently at Akashi. At the phrase, Akashi flinched and looked down at his feet, fiddling with his fingers even more. The Generation of Miracles exchanged looks, concerned for their captain's strange and out of character behavior. Kise frowned and walked over to the red head. He sat beside Akashi and wrapped his arms around the smaller man. The other five males stared with open jaws as Akashi leaned into Kise's chest and snuggled closer to him.

"I... I wanted to... uh, to tell you all... to tell you all something that's been... that's been going on, for. For awhile now..." Akashi mumbled. Everyone exchanged concern glances, worried for Akashi. Meanwhile, Kise simply hummed softly and wrapped his arms around Akashi, offering as much comfort as he could. Akashi took a shaky breath, finding extreme reassurance and comfort in Kise's warmth.

"I've been.... pretty... pretty depressed lately." Akashi said softly and everyone's eyes widened at the sentence.

"What d'you mean by that?" Kagami asked, his eyebrows knitted together.

"It's exactly how it sounds Kagamichii." Kise said softly, tightening his grip on Akashi. "Do you wanna show them Akashichii? Or do you wanna wait?" Kise asked gently and Akashi squirmed a bit.

Kise caressed Akashi's wrists slightly, and Akashi gave him a tiny nod. Everyone watched in silence as Kise gently raised Akashi's long sleeves. Gasps fills the room when Akashi's wrists were shown, revealing scars that overlapped themselves.

"A-Akashi-kun..." Kuroko whispered, his eyes wide with horror and slight despair.

"How long...?" Aomine asked, unable to take his eyes off the scars.

"This summer. That's when I... when I made the first one." Akashi whispered hugging his arms close to his body. Kise gave him a reassuring squeeze, and some tension left Akashi's body.

"Kise leaned about it in November. It was an accident, I never meant for anyone to find out..." The words were quiet and a bit rushed, like Akashi wanted them out as soon as possible.

"But I... In October... I-I made a mistake..." Akashi raised his hand to his throat and rubbed it, remembring all too well the feeling of rough rope against his delicate skin.

"I just... couldn't.... I couldn't handle it anymore. I felt so empty and cold, I just wanted it t-to stop." Tears slipped out of Akashi's eyes and rolled down his cheeks. He had never told anyone this, not even Kise.

"T-That night.... I had everything prepared... I thought I would finally be free. But then, one of the maids found me... and she saved me." Kise stared at Akashi in shock and tears slipped from his eyes. By now, everyone in the room had tears in their eyes.

"When I woke, I felt so useless. I felt like I couldn't do anything right. I remember thinking that I was so stupid. I couldn't even manage to kill myself..." A sob escaped Akashi's mouth and he let out small hiccups. Kise rubbed his back, tears falling from his eyes, but he stayed silent. Once it was clear that Akashi wasn't going to say anything more, Kuroko and Kagami rushed over to Akashi and started hugging the life out of him. Murasakibara joined them, and Aomine followed, who was than followed by Midorima.

They were all a crying and sobbing mess. Finally, Akashi's sobs and whimpers quieted and eventually the Generation of Miracles let him go. Silence filled the air as everyone wiped their tears away. Kise handed everyone some tissue's.

"Thanks Kise-kun." Kuroko said softly. Kise nodded and wiped his eyes again. He then went back to Akashi and envelopped him in a hug.

"Akashi... You should've told us sooner. We could've helped." Aomine said quietly. Akashi flinched and buried himself more into Kise's chest. Kise frowned at Aomine and clung onto Akashi tighter.

"You don't get it Aomine." Kise said quietly and everyone froze. Kise almost never said thier names without a 'chii' after them.

"We hurt Akashichii and he didn't trust us anymore..." Kise said softly and everyone froze while Akashi tensed in Kise's arms. He had no idea how Kise figured it out, he hadn't said anything like that to him. Kise was smarter than anyone gave him credit for. Everyone gained guiltly looks and looked in different directions.

"I'm sorry Aka-chin." Murasakibara mumbled, looking guilty. Everyone started apologizing as well, hoping to gain the redhead's forgiveness.

"P-Please stop a-apologizing." Akashi stammered, wiping his tears away, but more kept falling. "I-I..." Akashi stammered, but another sob escaped. Everyone started crying again and they went back into a group hug. And for once, Akashi felt that he might be okay.

* * *

☆°•☆°•☆

* * *

A few months had passed and the Generation of Miracles were slowly helping Akashi heal. It certainly wasn't easy. Akashi broke down at least once a week, but his suicidal thoughts didn't pop up nearly as much. 

"Morning Akashi-kun." Kuroko said softly. Akashi turned from the window and gave Kuroko a tired smile.

"Good morning Kuroko. How are you?" Akashi asked softly. Kuroko gave him a slightly sad look.

"How are you Akashi-kun?" Kuroko asked instead if answering. Akashi looked away and out the window again. Kuroko frowned and walked over to Akashi.

 "How are you feeling today Akashi-kun?" Kuroko tried again. Akashi shifted a little bit in his spot. 

"About a seven." Akashi mumbled. Over the past few months, they'd developed a number system for Akashi on how he felt. A one was good and a ten was terrible. Kuroko frowned at his answer before walking over to Akashi and taking a say beside him.

"What's wrong?" Kuroko asked gently and Akashi looked away and shrugged.

"I dunno.... It just does not feel right..." He mumbled.

"What doesn't feel right?" Kuroko inquired and Akashi shrugged again. "Do you want to go see the others?"

"Sure..." Akashi said quietly. Kuroko smiled and offered a hand to Akashi, who took it in return. He was pulled to his feet and Kuroko gently tugged him along. Akashi followed silently and they were about to leave, when Akashi's father appeared.

"Where are you taking my son?" Masaomi demanded. Behind him, Kuroko felt Akashi flinched and he tightened his grip on Akashi's hand.

Akashi-kun and I are going to go met with all the others." Kuroko explained, forcing himself to keep a neutral face. Masaomi frowned before grabbing Akashi's other wrist.

"I'm afraid Seijuro needs to stay and finish his work." Masaomi growled, before tugging Akashi out of Kuroko's grip. Kuroko let tiny growl escape his mouth, but wasn't able to do anything but watch helplessly as Akashi was dragged away. He pulled out his phone and quickly texted the Generation of Miracles + Kagami.

**Group Chat: Kagami + Generation of Miracles**

**Come over** **to Akashi-kun's house. It's an emergency.**

* * *

☆°•☆°•☆

* * *

"Yo, Kuroko? What's going on?" Aomine asked when they all got to Akashi's house.

"It's Akashi-kun's father." Kuroko said and immediately Kise's face darkened. "Not only that, but Akashi-kun is at a seven today."

"This isn't good." Midorima muttered.

"What should we do?" Kagami asked, his arms crossed and a concerned frown on his face. Though he wasn't particularly close to Akashi, he was still worried for him.

"We gotta get Aka-chin away from his father." Murasakibara muttered. 

"Well yeah. That's obvious. But how he do we do that?" Aomine said.

"Why don't we just take him?" Kagami suggested.

"That's kidnapping Kagami-kun." Kuroko deadpanned. 

"That's not actually a bad idea. Considering the circumstances, we should not get in trouble..." Midorima said thoughtfully.

"You guys don't get it. Akashichii's father is very powerful. Even if we got Akashichii to testify, I'm not sure if we would win. Akashichii's father is very influential, I seriously doubt we'd win." Kise said sadly.

"Isn't it worth a try though Kise?" Aomine said. "Don't you want Akashi to be completely free."

"Of course!! But if we get in trouble, Akashichii is going to feel even worse about himself and we won't be able to help him anymore." Kise reasoned. As much as he wanted Akashi to be free, he didn't want to make Akashi feel even worse about himself. 

"Kise-kun, I think it is worth a shot. Akashi-kun will never truly heal if he remains in a home that does not support him or even care for him. There is too much pressure there." Kuroko said softly.

"I've decided what I am going to do. I will save Akashi." Midorima said stubbornly. Eveyone else agreed and Kise watched hesitantly. He agreed that something should be done, but he was still concerned. 

He could only pray that this plan didn't backfire on them

* * *

☆°•☆°•☆

* * *

Akaahi was lying in bed staring blankly at his ceiling. He couldn't sleep. Not after his talk with his father. He rolled over and closed his eyes, hoping to fall asleep. A knock on his window caused him to jump. He climbed out of bed and ran over to his window, eyes widening when he saw a familiar head of blue.

"K-Kuroko...?" He whispered in shock. Kuroko made a gesture and Akashi quickly opened the window.

"W-What are you doing here?" He hissed, looking around.

"I'm here to help you Akashi-kun. We've all decided that you shouldn't stay here. You deserve to live with people who truly care for you and wish the best for you." Kuroko said softly. Akashi flinched and looked away.

"Father cares about me..." Akashi mumbled.

"Akashi-kun, we both know that isn't true. He thinks of you as his puppet. You deserve something better than this." Kuroko said quietly. "We want to help you as much as we can Akashi-kun. Please Akashi-kun, you... you aren't safe here."

Kuroko held his hand out and looked Akashi straight in the eyes. "Please Akashi-kun." He whispered. Akashi stared at Kuroko, before looking back at his room. With shaky hands, he grabbed Kuroko's outstretched hand. Kuroko gently lead him out the window. Akashi saw the rest of the GoM as Kuroko lead him down the latter they had brought.

As they all embraced him, Akashi thought maybe he'll be alright.


End file.
